gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alwayz Into Somethin
Alwayz Into Somethin es una canción que forma parte de la BSO de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Radio Los Santos. Es interpretada por el grupo N.W.A. Letra Ninety ninety mothafuckin 1 Nwas back in this mothafuckin yo Takin out all you commercicalized ass niggaz And were on this lay back track And were doin this well kinda smooth So whats youre gonna do dre, kick it! Its so on le the shit flow on Because I need somethin to go off on The mothafuckin d-r-e servin a death wish So Im a hit you like this Early in the morning hop into the b-enz I got 44 wayz of gettin paid Sittin in my lap as I roll off the compton blocks To skoop up ren I heard shots - 1 2 3, then I see the nigga Hop in de benz and it was ren on the mothafuckin trigger He got in the benz and said Dre I was speakin to de bitch oshey cube And as we roll on I seen the patrol on crip So we got ghost because they beat Me and ren in de black ce, yo, Poppin some funky shit by de D.O.C I gotta get paid, paid in a hurry see I gotta have it if Im not paid fully I start takin, makin sure my shit is steady bumpin A niggaz alwayz into somethin I hear a dope beat Somebody told me to buck dead But if dre didnt do it I cant fuck with it Nwa is like a mix a fix a trix Real niggaz with big dicks Youre takin a chance when you think that Talkin under your breath wont lead to young death Fuckin up shit and shit by the killin For a nigga labled as bein - a mothafuckin villain But you dont know me, a récord cant tell ya I was so afraid Id be a mothafuckin faliure Real niggaz got a hat-top breakin I hooked up with 3 more niggaz and started makin - Funky-ass shit for your system Might sound nice so it makes you wanna listen to a Sample of a ruthless organization But you dont want the conferntation Real niggaz dont play - Yella, eazy, me and the nigga nigga dre Yo, alwayz makin sure that my shit is steady bumpin Yeah, the worlds most dangerous group Definetly in this mothafucka Sendin a shout-out to all the niggaz out there Yo you can get in the pick up and suck de dick up till you hick-up You know what Im sayin Yo, cuz Im a nigga for life And I realy dont give a fuck Im goin for mine - every time I see a fuckin softy - Punk strong as coffee A nigga like that best to back up off me Yo, cuz these are the dayz and the times of de real nigga False niggaz, nwaz toss niggaz And thats on de real cuz Im a nigga that killz Again and again so tell em whats up ren If Im not no nothin I dont feel like So I grab de 9 n de clip and go to murder mothafuckaz at night Because Im startin to feel Im sittin in a cell with a crimerz too tragic it couldnt make bail So now they gotta hold me And listen to rehabilizations over and over Sayin they told me But I dont give a fuck cuz I know my shit is pumpin A niggaz alwayz into somethin Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " Curiosidades Esta canción es la que escucha Ryder en la misión de susodicho nombre. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos